


Books Scare Me

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: The Ghostbusters investigate a haunted library.
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Books Scare Me

Erin, Abby, Patty, and Holtz are all hanging out at the station. Holtzmann yawns, "I worked kinda late last night on our equipment making sure it was all functioning properly." Erin smiles, "You really are the best, you know that!" Holtz grins, "I am, aren't I?" She giggles. Suddenly Kevin tells them that someone called saying that the library down the road seems to have suspicious activity going on at night, when it should be closed. A neighbor said that she sees lights flickering at night coming from the library. Someone also said that when they walk past the library at night they hear strange noises. The women grab their equipment and head off to the library to investigate. Holtz grabs her Pringles to take along. Erin rolls her eyes, "Why do you always have to bring chips when we go ghost hunting?" Erin asks. "You try saying no to these salty parabolas!" 

* * *

The women arrive at the library as night falls. They see a vehicle pull up in the parking lot, before they even get inside of the library and they get scared cause Holtz was just gonna break into the library by figuring something out. A woman gets out of the car. "Um, hello what are you guys doing here?" Holtz goes up to her and quietly tells her who they are and what's been reported. The woman says that she's in charge of the library and people have been telling her the same thing. She has her key for the door with her and gives it Holtz. She tells them that she was going to go inside to see but was pretty scared. The woman decides to just sit outside in her car while the Ghostbusters go inside. 

> * * *

Holtz unlocks the library door and goes inside as the rest of the women follow her. Abby turns on her P.K.E. meter but so far no activity is detected. They make their way back further in the library and suddenly Abby's P.K.E. meter starts to go crazy! They don't notice anything though. "I thought that never lies..." Erin remarks. "It doesn't but the entity is probably just hiding." Abby replies. Holtz pokes Erin in the sides and makes her jump! "Not funny Holtz, now stop screwing around!" Erin says sternly. "Lighten up Erin, I'm just having some fun!" 

* * *

"You two stop messing around, and I think we should pair up and split up." Patty says. "That's a great idea!" Abby replies. "Erin you and Holtz check towards the back of the library by the fiction section and while Abby and I will look in the non fiction section." Patty says. "How about if Erin and I look in the Erotica section?" Holtz asks. Patty rolls her eyes, "I don't care where ya'll look but no reading the books, look for the ghosts!" Patty demands. "I just know that ghosts enjoy erotica books, so yeah." Abby shakes her head, "Just go you two!" 

* * *

Patty and Abby head off to the non fiction section. Abby's P.K.E. meter isn't showing much activity so far. "You know the ghost is in a library so it's probably just read a lot of books and knows how to outsmart us." Patty says. Abby laughs, "Oh you would think that, wouldn't you?" Meanwhile, Erin and Holtz head to the Erotica section of the library. Holtzmann fixes her eyes on a book with two women kissing on the cover. "Look at this Erin, look what I found." Erin just rolls her eyes, "Not now, we are supposed to be looking for ghosts." She replies. Holtz ignores Erin for a moment and opens up the book and starts reading a bit from it. She skims over to find a hot part. Holtz reads, "She grabs onto the blankets under her begging her lover to help her come undone." She cries out and pleads, "Please baby, please just fuck me now, I'm already dripping wet for you." Erin blushes, "Oh god Holtz, now is not the time to read this!"

* * *

Holtz grins, "Why is it turning you on Erin?" Erin slaps Holtzmann's arm gently and whispers, "Maybe it is and now is not the time for this!" Holtz gets a serious look on her face, "Haven't you ever just wanted to kiss a girl in a library while leaning against a book shelf?" Erin doesn't reply for a moment. Holtz snaps her fingers in front of Erin's face, "Earth to Erin, I asked you a question." Erin turns very red, "Okay maybe I have, but that's not the point." Holtz whispers, "Erin we could kiss back here and no one would know." Erin shakes her head, "The others could find us or what if the ghost sneaks up on us as we are kissing?" She asks. "You gotta let your worries go sometimes and just do what you've always been dreaming of." 

* * *

Deep down Erin knows that Holtzmann is right. She sighs as she thinks for a moment. "Okay I suppose a quick peck wouldn't hurt." Holtz frowns, "Just a peck, why only a peck?" Holtz asks. "We are supposed to be looking for this ghost and not even kissing, I just don't want the others to catch us." Holtz laughs, "They won't even know, if we hurry up and do it." Holtz gently pushes Erin against the book shelf and starts kissing her. Erin gets caught up in it and places her arms on Holtzmann's shoulders, as Holtz holds her by the waist. Holtz lets her tongue slip in Erin's mouth and Erin tries hard not to let out a moan, but fails as a soft moan slips out. Holtz lets her hands slide up and down Erin's sides. Erin breathes hard and bumps into the book shelf causing noise along with a couple of books that end up falling from the shelf. "Oh shit, oh shit!" Holtz says. "Just play it cool Erin, okay?" Holtz instructs. 

* * *

The footsteps get closer till they see Abby and Patty. "What was that noise and why are books on the floor?" Abby asks. Erin turns red, "Uh it was just..." Holtz interrupts, "I thought it was a ghost but then realized that I just bumped the shelf after almost tripping over my feet." Erin laughs. "Well, ya'll need to be quiet because how else are we supposed to catch this ghost?" Patty replies. "You know Holtz though, such a klutz!" Erin says. "Alright well let us know if ya'll do hear something." Patty says. "Will do, we sure will." Holtz says. 

* * *

Patty and Abby walk away and go to a different section of the library. "Thanks for jumping in for me." Erin says to Holtz. "No problem and not too bad with adding how much of a klutz I am." Both women laugh. "Should we try again?" Holtz asks. "Gosh I'd love a little more kissing but we would have to make sure we don't bump the shelf." Holtz grins, "I have an easy solution for that." Erin looks puzzled till Holtz tells her to just lay down on the floor, so Erin does as instructed. Holtz gets on top of her and they start making out on the floor. Suddenly books start flying off of the shelf and one hits Holtz on the back! She quickly jumps up off of Erin and grabs her proton pack which she set on the floor.

* * *

Abby and Patty heard the noise of the books again but assumed it was something stupid like Holtz tripping over her own feet again. Erin got off of the floor as well and grabbed her proton pack, they both aimed it at the book shelf. "Show yourself and we won't hurt you!" Holtz yelled. Erin ran off quickly to find the others leaving Holtz alone for a moment. "Some books just randomly flew off of the shelf this time!" She tells Abby and Patty. "You left Holtz all alone with the ghost?" Abby asks. "She can handle it." Erin says. They all walk quickly to the Erotica section and Holtz is standing there still aiming her gun at the shelf. "This ghost doesn't wanna show itself." Holtz says. 

* * *

"Look if you come out, we won't shoot, we promise." Patty says. More books start flying off of the shelf. "We aren't trying to piss you off!" Patty says. Suddenly, they see a blue light and a woman appears, she looks like the type of woman that would work in a library. "Abby, get your ghost yes or no analyzer device." Holtz instructs. Abby grabs her device. "We just wanna ask you some questions." They all stand still as Abby asks. "Did you work here at the library?" The indicator shows that she did indeed work here in the past. "Did you get fired from this library?" The indicator shows that the woman was not fired. Holtz decides to ask some questions now. "Is there someone currently working here that you don't like?" The indicator shows a yes response. "I wonder why she doesn't like someone?" Erin says. They both realize that the woman wouldn't really know anyone working here now, seeing she hasn't been alive for quite some time. 

* * *

Holtzmann thinks, "Does this woman say mean things about people?" The indicator points to yes. "Sounds like the woman is just a bitch, but why all this anger, can't the ghost ignore her, I mean how is it affecting her personally?" Erin asks Holtz. Holtz thinks deeply about how the Ghost is in the Erotica section and very close to the area where the lesbian erotica book is. "Ahh she's in the Erotica section and very close to this lesbian erotica book!" Holtz says out loud. "Does the woman currently working here hate gay people?" The indicator moves to yes. Holtzmann looks sad, "Oh gosh it's worse than I thought." They all look pretty sad. "One final question and please don't be scared to answer it cause I myself am a gay woman." Holtz admits in front of everyone. Patty and Abby's mouths drop open because they are just finding this out although they had a little hint. 

* * *

"Are you a gay woman?" Holtz asks the ghost and the indicator moves to yes. Patty looks at Holtz, "Aw man that's just not right that this new lady is hurting her like this!" Abby looks sad as well, "Don't worry we'll help you out." Erin whispers to the others, "How are we gonna get her in the trap to get her out of this library?" Holtz grins and has a plan. "Look, I'm just gonna put this thing down on the floor, it actually leads to a gay universe if you just kindly let me step on it, you will be in paradise." The ghost isn't sure at first and almost flies off but then holtz puts it down on the floor and steps, the ghost is now caught! They can hear noises. "Okay so it's not a gay paradise but trust us, we need to get you out of here and we will release you again, if you promise not to haunt the library." Holtz says. "Do you promise?" Holtz asks while she's in the trap but the yes or no device can still work and goes to yes. 

* * *

The women all leave the library and Holtz locks the door up. She sees the woman in the car, who works at the library, is still sitting there. She goes over and hands her the keys telling her that everything is taken care of and there will be no more hauntings. They all head back to the station as the other woman takes off in her car. Once they arrive in the station and sit down, Holtz notices how Abby and Patty are looking at her. "What, what is it?" She asks. "I think you have something to tell us." Patty laughs. "I thought it was pretty obvious that I am gay.." Holtz laughs. "Well we kinda thought, but we didn't wanna judge." Abby says. "So no different feelings about me, you guys don't want me to leave the Ghostbusters do you?" Patty and Abby's mouths drop, "Oh god no, why would we want that?" Abby says. "I mean, well you know how some people are." Holtz says.

* * *

"Baby you know we're better than that, so don't even think that for a second!" Patty says. Holtz grins, "I love you guys!" They all reply saying they love her too. Abby and Patty notice how quiet Erin is though. "Erin are you okay with this and with everything, you're very quiet?" Abby asks. Erin blushes, "Yeah it's just that, well I'm..." Patty's eyes get big, "You gay too baby?" She asks. Erin laughs, "Not gay but I am bisexual." She blushes. "Hey baby, that's okay with us and you know that." Patty says. "Well we're on the subject of secrets, any more secrets you are hiding and want to tell us?" Abby asks. 

* * *

Erin looks over at Holtz, "Why don't you tell them about the book incident." Holtz looks back at Erin, "You sure?" Erin nods. "Well, I was reading Erin a part from this book.." Erin cuts Holtz off, "Not that part of the story, ya know.." Holtz nods, "Ah right okay well so.." They all sit silently. "Erin and I kissed in the library and she was leaning against the shelf so a couple of books fell off the shelf." Patty looks puzzled, "I thought ya'll said that Holtz tripped or something." Erin blushes, "It was just a cover up, the first time it happened was cause of our kiss, then after that it was just the ghost." Abby and Patty just smile. "You know just cause we all friends and Ghostbusters doesn't mean ya'll can't date on the side." Patty says. Abby nods her head in agreement. "You sure you guys are really okay with this?" Erin asks. "Baby, we are more than okay with this, we just want ya'll happy!" Patty says. "Well we are pretty damn happy." Holtz says. Holtz grabs Erins hand and squeezes it. 

* * *

"It sure was a long day today, but I'm glad we caught this ghost." Abby says. "I think in a day we should release her though, we gotta trust her." Holtz says. "What if she lied just to get out of the trap though?" Patty asks. "I think she's being honest and we should take her word cause if not, she goes back in the trap and stays in." Holtz says. "Yeah I don't really think she'd want that, I think she'll visit the library again but not haunt it." Erin says. "That's exactly what I think too." Holtz says. "She did seem pretty sweet when it came down to it, and she was just hurt." Patty says. They all agree that tomorrow they will let the ghost out of the trap. 


End file.
